Ooh La La, Mamma Mia
by munching muffins
Summary: 1859, Hibari x Gokudera. When Hibird decides to rebel, Hibari would be the one who has to take a damage. Oneshot.


**Ooh La La, Mamma Mia**, a 1859 fanfiction

by _munching muffins_

_KHR © Akira Amano  
><em>

.

.

.

"That wasn't bad. We'll try again after the break."

Hibird chirped giddily and flew to Hibari's shoulder as the disciplinary prefect walked his way to the bench in his beloved Namimori school. He sat on it and opened the cap of a mineral water bottle he brought along earlier, poured some into Hibird's tiny temporary feeding bowl, and drank some of the contents.

It was almost time for students to go home. Hibari had to admit that this was his favorite scenery of the whole day, due to it's quieter and it will get even more so after the other herbivores went home, therefore no one would butt in and steal a peek at Hibari's private singing lessons, not that anyone would dare to in the first place.

You see, our favorite prefect had been the canary bird the school anthem he loved so much. Although Hibird was brilliant and able to mimic other sounds in less than twelve-hours—a record time compared to cockatoos', it couldn't seem to memorize the anthem just as quickly.

It could record that in milliseconds at Kokuyo land. Why the short term memory loss now?

They just sat like that until the school bell rang. Hibari's dark eyes watched as the students started to pour out of the building. Usually he would start at ten minutes after the school bell rang to continue the lesson. However he does not like crowded places, so if the courtyard was full, he would move to the back—or the roof, if necessary. When Hibari was sure that most of the students had left, he stood up from his seat and picked up the little canary. He carried it to the nearest tree branch and dropped the little yellow bird gently on it.

"This time, I want you to do well in at least the music composition." He told the bird, who chirped, whether in comprehension or rather a casual thing to do.

Hibari cleared his throat a few times and started singing. His voice was a low baritone, unfortunately, so he couldn't pitch it high enough to match the bird's tweeting voice. He sang slowly, making sure the little bird could follow his melody of the anthem. However, the poor critter was very new to the song, so it had problems picking the tone Hibari taught him to carry. When the prefect stopped singing, it choked even on the first sentence.

Hibari, however, only shook his head and petted Hibird softly. He repeated the song and was about to ask Hibird to do exactly as he did until he heard a loud shriek.

"What do you mean you don't need me to walk home with you, baseball idiot?" the 'shrieker' cried.

The other male the shrieker talked to only laughed, as Hibari could see from the transparent glass entrance door of Namimori. "I have late baseball practice today, Gokudera, and I don't want you to come home late because of me." The laughing male, identified as Yamamoto Takeshi—again clarified due to the transparent doors, explained. "You can go home, if you want."

"I was only here because Tenth asked me to," Gokudera said, "but since you're kicking me out, I'll leave." Yamamoto just laughed cheerfully and waved to his silverette friend, or unrequited love, as Hibari had found out.

The Vongola bomber just scowled further and stormed out of the school, out of the school gates, and onward to his apartment, without sparing Hibari a glance. The Namimori prefect, however, was the opposite. He stared at Gokudera as his trousers hung low on his hips, cigarette sticking out of his mouth, as his sneakers stomped against the ground with blank oriental eyes—although anyone could see the miniscule, malicious glint in them, whether he was raged inside for someone actually dared to taint the school's air with carbon monoxide or the Storm Guardian's trousers really cling to his legs as he swayed his behind when he walked, leaving very little to the prefect's imagination.

…and people thought he was asexual. Cow's arse.

This didn't escape the small bird's wandering eyes, however. His caretaker needs someone to take care of him, whether it'd be a girl or a boy, whichever. Hibari just needs to get his special someone, instead of being infatuated with an education building that was in need of repainting or at least redecorating, desperate of funding and achievements; given what the scores in the exam the students gain. Seriously, even Hibird thought he was pathetic.

The ebony-haired boy continued to stare, stare, stare… not even bothering to blink. If he were any other person, he would've drooled. But thank heavens, he didn't. He had class, after all.

"Let's go home." Hibari called out, realizing that he had been occupied until the silverette turned right on the fourth block. He had expected to canary to chirp and flap its wings to either his shoulder or head, but it just stood there, staring blankly at him.

Hibari grew impatient. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

It chirped. Yes, it would _love_ to say that you're an idiot suffering a massive case of infatuated-to-Gokudera-itis, you pathetic mashed chow dung!

But alas… he didn't hear anything. He would have shrugged, but he stood against it. Hibari just sighed, picked the little bird and settled it on his shoulder before walking home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." He muttered, closing the door gently behind him and took off his shoes before neatly placing them near the door.<p>

Hibird chirped happily as he flew inside the new environment and glided. The prefect had to suppress a laugh, which came out as a tugged smile instead. Apparently the critter liked his Japanese-styled home, one like the traditional. He figured they're both must be hungry, as they haven't eaten anything since the first break. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, took a few ingredients out, and started cooking. _Carrot__-__Miso Soup_ with wasabi peas would be good. He could just give the peas to the bird later.

As he chopped the carrots, he could see the yellow bird rest from all its flying on the coffee table. It walked, walked, walked until its foot hit something. A remote for the television it would seem. Hibari was actually against watching television, seeing as he rarely spend his time watching and more of a reading-type, but he let Hibird did as it pleased.

Eventually Hibari finished his cooking session, set his dinner on coffee table, and walked inside his room to take a bath and change. However, as the prefect came back inside the living room forty-eight minutes later, the yellow hairball was giddily moving to something from the television.

"_I've been angry and sad about things that you do." _

He had to raise an eyebrow when Hibird started dancing randomly.

"_I can't count all the times that I told you we're through._

_And when you go, when you slam the door,_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything…" _

One minute he was staring wide-eyed at Hibird, and the next thing he knew he was already sitting on the couch, accompanying Hibird in his activity, though he would sick himself with a toothbrush instead of random dancing.

"_Mamma mia!" _

Hibird no sooner followed with an exact same tune. Hibari had to raise both eyebrows then glared, which the fur ball ignored. Said critter continued to sing until who knows when.

"_Here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?"_

By the time he stood up and turned off the television, the Cloud guardian was already fuming, red in the face. He walked back to his seat, onyx eyes locked on Hibird, who was singing happily and currently cowering beneath its own wings. "Eat," he commanded, not bothering to wait for the bird as he picked up his chopsticks and feed himself some tofu.

It took him five minutes to realize that the tofu was overcooked and did a technicolor yawn in the faucet.

* * *

><p>"Let's try this again."<p>

Hibari stood up again for the _n_th time that afternoon, cleared his throat again and again, and sang his favorite anthem to Hibird. If the bird was someone else, person to be exact, he would have sent them a glare and he or she would memorize the song in five minutes flat. Nevertheless, he cursed himself for having a genuine soft spot for animals and would have no complaints in educating them, other than the bird would memorize another song in a matter of seconds.

He finished his song and did a hand signal for Hibird to sing, but the critter stood against it. It flew over, circling Hibari for a minute or two before flying outside the Namimori gates. Hibari, perplexed, followed suit, but Hibird was nowhere within sight. He tried to rack through his brain for where it could be, yet no avail, until he heard a familiar tune from afar.

"_Mamma mia! _

_Here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?"_

Hibari had run to where the song came from, and yes, he found Hibird, with Gokudera Hayato patting its head, giggling all the way.

Uh-oh.

Now he's going to think he taught the bird love songs! He walked over to the silver-haired boy, albeit in a fast pace, to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, but Gokudera cut him off before he could say anything.

"I never took you for the ABBA type, Hibari."

He nearly fainted on the spot.

"What, did you train it to sing so you can hit on me or something?"

He knew it was sarcasm, but he could deny the fact that was in fact in love with the bomber, albeit not in a stalker-ish way like Yamamoto Takeshi and more of the celibacy type, waiting for the right moment to spot the beauty between the troublemaking trio and pick on him, either by spotting him smoking, dressed in incorrect attire code, or the sort, just to be able to speak to him.

He was awkward with socializing, that's all! That's why he's friends with animals instead of anyone!

"Wait, is that a yes?"

It took him a mere second to realize he had nodded.

Hibari stood there flabbergasted when the jade-eyed male threw him a sweet smile. He was a closet shy boy, hence he had no idea what to do when the object of his affection started being nice to him, or anyone else for that matter.

Gokudera took a step closer, hands-in-pocket. "I had nothing to do for the rest of the day and the Tenth's not around." Hibari stood his ground when Gokudera leaned his head closer to his. "Do you want to have a meal with me?"

Had he been anyone else, Hibari would have had his jaw dropped. He shifted his oriental eyes to Hibird, who chirped back instead, and set them back to the boy in front of him. He took his arm out gentlemanly and offered it to him. "I'd love to." He said silently, mentally smiling when Gokudera took his arm and walked him down to the nearest restaurant. The stern prefect smiled when the Vongola genius leaned his head on his shoulder bashfully and Hibird immediately flew over and sat on top of Hibari's head.

…Well, at least he wasn't asexual anymore, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Hibird joins the fun, whoo~! First 1859 fic too, I'm so happy that it's finished. Granted, it wasn't as fluffy as I would have imagined, but it's pretty close<p>

Anyhow, please tell me what you think ;) Review and thank you~!

.

.


End file.
